Rewrite ${((3^{-7})(7^{8}))^{12}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{-7})(7^{8}))^{12} = (3^{(-7)(12)})(7^{(8)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-7})(7^{8}))^{12}} = 3^{-84} \times 7^{96}} $